User blog:XKosh Naranek77B5x/Keeping it simple?
I was talking with a new friend late last night, and he mentioned how players tend to favor high-cost monsters and complex strategies. He then went on to say how those kinds of setups tend to fail versus lower cost monsters with straight-forward (for lack of a better term) attacks. On the one hand, I can see where he's coming from. A lot of monsters have really nice attacks, SP Skills, and Reversal skills and cost under 6 mana. The higher up you go in a monster's Mana cost, the more specific deck and the more fine tuning is required to make it work out. And even then, only under specific or very particular circumstances. There are some bouts that I've had, where I can definitely attest to this. The most common means that my opponent's have had to disrupt my deck setup is mainly to just have a bunch of low cost monsters with splash damage. Either done with SP Skills, or Reverse and those are just devastating. When you think about how most monsters have on average around 30-60 HP and a very few have over 70 HP, any amount of damage 10 or higher (and most monsters can do 15+ either by virtue of their regular attack or via splash damage), will start to add up, and each hit hurts. Speaking for myself, I really do like higher cost monsters, specific decks, and overly complex strategies... When I play with those kinds of decks, I tend to lose a whole lot, lol. I finally came to the realization, that if I tried something a bit more simple, I could increase my chances of winning. And while my win ratio has improved (albeit only slightly), I just find it incredibly boring (just playing with almost the same monsters over and over again, with the same concept in their setup). For me, the most exciting battles I've had is when my opponent dares to be different, and try something crazy and totally "outside of the box." There's a ton of cards out there, and they've got to have some kind of use, even if I don't see it myself. The craziest deck I've played against so far is what I'd like to call a transformation deck. Not the Sphinx/Grimoire cheesiness. I mean, using a Doppelganger or a Kyubi, and trying to clone my strongest monsters. Even when my opponent didn't succeed, he had a backup monster prepared. And, although I lost that match, I gained a newfound respect for transformation/cloning attacks. I don't have a Doppleganger yet, and the Kyubi can only transform via it's SP Skill with a whopping 6 Mana cost, which isn't all that desirable. But still, it's something I'm trying to incorporate. I suppose the height of craziness has to be Anubis, when it comes to transformations: at 15 Mana cost, he can transform another monster into another monster on the field. Definitely a monster I'd love to add to a setup, but I haven't come up with anything viable as of yet. When you want to talk about simple, I think the most simple is having a bunch of knights. Either their SP Skills, or their Reverse skills, they get to deal splash damage. I've played against opponents that have nothing but splash damage monsters. There are so few monsters that can resist splash damage, it's amazing how lethal splash damage can be. So far, I've only seen the Ninja nullify splash damage, but sadly only on itself. There are monsters like the Guardian and the Neo Beast Illizion, but they null splash damage on your standby monsters. You could try the Gladiator or Power Antares to stop SP Skills, or even the Doomsday Clock Fin to stop Reverse attacks, but those monsters aren't exactly the most damaging monsters out there. At least not without risk to themselves. Category:Blog posts